


Family

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Jack meeting Benedict and Rosa for the first time?





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prost_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/gifts).



“He’s amazing.” Rosa says softly as she holds Jack close. The little baby blinks up at her and waves his tiny fists.

Ben leans over his sister and gently gives Jack his hand to hold, the baby immediately grabbing hold of his finger.

“He has your hair, Dad!” Ben chuckles warmly, looking at Toto.

Toto smiles at his children and pulls Susie closer to his side. Susie grins up at him happily.

Rosa looks up and smiles at Susie. “He’s adorable! He has your eyes!”

“Thank you, Rosa.” Susie grins, taking her phone out for a photo. “Do you mind?”

Rosa shakes her head and Susie comes over with her phone, taking a quick photo and then sitting back down with Toto.

Susie quickly makes an Instagram post and shows it to Toto, Ben and Rosa before she posts.

Susie smiles at the photo she had taken and looks up at Ben and Rosa. “Thank you.”

The siblings nod and smile at Susie, looking at Jack happily.

* * *

Later that evening, Susie curls up besides Toto with Jack between them and smiles happily. “I’m so glad Ben and Rosa love Jack.”

Toto kisses Susie’s head and nods. “So am I.”

“Our little family is perfect.” Susie looks up at him, her eyes warm and full of emotion. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too.” Toto replies, gazing at little Jack.

Toto holds Susie closer and rests his chin on her head, smiling down at his family and wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
